Girl From Nowhere: Where Edward Rebelled To
by Keirawr
Summary: In Twilight Edward mentions that a few hundred years after Carlisle changed him, he rebelled, and ran off for a while. But where did he go? Lucinda was changed by Edward in 1938, and now she's back. Set just after BD. Reviews welcome CHAPTER 2 DONE!
1. Newcomer

**NAME: **_**Girl from Nowhere- Where Edward Rebelled To**_

**Synopsis: **_**In Twilight, Edward mentioned that a few hundred years after Carlisle created him, he rebelled from the 'vegetarian' diet and ran off for a while. But where did he go? What did he do? WHO DID HE MEET?**_

_**What if he met a descendant of his? **_

_**Lucinda was changed by Edward in 1938. He stayed with her, then returned to Carlisle and his dream of civilisation. But he never forgot.**_

_**Set just after Breaking Dawn, this is the story of how she turned up out of the blue, and the trouble it caused.**_

_**Only my second ever fanfic, and my first ever Twilight one, so be nice!!!!!!! Reviews are really welcome, as is constructive criticism (but not too mean please?) **_

**Disclaimer: **_**The world of Twilight and everything in it belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. I only own Lucinda, and of course, in my dreams, Edward is ALL mine :D!!!!!!**_

Bella laughed out loud. It was the morning after the most triumphant moment of her life, and Jacob was teaching Nessie how to forward-roll. This time yesterday, this entire meadow had been full of vampires preparing to war against their lords and masters- The Volturi, in all their lethal glory.

But today the sun shone. Bella sat in the grass, enveloped by Edward's beautiful arms, and she was happy. Nessie watched as Jacob tumbled over in the grass, getting big grass stains all over his jeans. She tried to do what he was doing, tucking in her head, and landed at a strange angle. She sat there, as her parents stiffened, rising together to go check on her. But, as usual, they were being over-protective. She was fine.

Edward listened to the thoughts of his wonderful little girl. She thought about grass stains on Jake's jeans, diamond hard skin, and how Auntie Alice had a faraway look in her eyes. He glanced over at his pixie-like adopted sister, and recognised her expression as a signal that she was having a vision. Alice blinked, shook her head slightly, then looked over at him. Edward read her mind, and saw a dark shape running through the woods, not far away, at inhuman speeds.

Alice looked at him with a quizzical expression, and he quickly picked up the question in her thoughts. He shrugged at her, casting his mind further afield to see if he could hear the mystery vampire's mind, to see if it was a threat. He found nothing for a while, and then...

_There it was. A female, her 'voice' familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. She wasn't hostile, just a little hungry. He saw a deer dart across her vision, and felt her mind grow heavy with purpose. She leapt, covering a great distance, and he heard the crack of the deer's neck. She became less hungry as she ate, and began to run again..._

Edward shook his head, withdrawing his mind from the thoughts of this new, interesting one. He had the funniest feeling that she had been trying to block him, to not think of the purpose of her journey. He looked over at Alice, nodded then addressed the whole group. "There's another vampire on her way. She seems to be vegetarian, but she's not any of the Denali's. I swear that I know her, but I can't quite think where from. She's on her way, about a minute off." He glanced around at his family. Bella's intense eyes looked into his, Nessie in her arms. Alice was still curious, holding Jasper's hand at her side, his 'talent' trying to keep any worry from entering her mind. Emmet had his huge arms around Rose, and she had her eyes narrowed, wondering if she needed to be angry at this newcomer or not.

Carlisle broke the silence. His arm was casually around Esme's waist, and his voice was very calm.

"Well then it seems we need to prepare for a new arrival," he simply stated "and Edward, maybe you need to see if you can remember this young lady." He smiled kindly around his family, his eyes stopping at Edward and nodding, the smile still on his lips. "I think we're all very curious to see who she is."

Edward sat on the grass, stared into the trees and thought. He recalled every vampirical female he had ever encountered. It couldn't be Tanya, or any of the other Denali's. It hadn't been Delilah, a young lady from the 1960's who Carlisle had introduced him to about twenty years ago in the hope that romance would blossom. No, it wasn't any of the _many_ Carlisle had tried to match with him. He cast his mind back further. And then... No way. It couldn't be.

But it was.

Edward leapt to his feet in excitement, as a small, slim figure burst through the undergrowth and hurtled towards him. He opened his arms, and caught the willowy, bronze-haired girl who had just leapt at him. He hugged her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Edward!!" She squealed in an excitable, joyous voice.

"Lucy!!! You haven't changed a bit!" He laughed as she pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders, and looking at him, the smile on her full lips fading slightly. She looked deep into his butterscotch-coloured eyes, and her own eyes widened in shock.

"No Way!" she gasped. Her voice was sweet, tinkling, and had a distinct British accent. She listened to something that none of the others could hear, then gasped again. "You're kidding me!" Edward smiled his crooked grin, apparently amused by the reaction of this girl.

"Yes, Lucy, it's true. I have a wife and daughter." He said, his voice sounding like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The girl looked like she was going to explode with excitement. She broke eye contact with him, jumping out of his arms, and looking around eagerly.

"Alice!" She cried. She ran up to the raven-haired pixie, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She moved on, smiling around at them all. She searched their faces, her permanently happy eyes becoming penetrating as she searched their faces. She finally looked at Bella, and her entire face lit up. She bounded over, her grace noticeable, and stopped directly in front of Bella.

Bella hugged Nessie tighter to her chest. She didn't understand who this girl was, and her closeness to Edward scared her slightly. Who the hell was she? Why had Edward never mentioned her? She had been assessing the newcomer from the moment she had jumped into Edward's arms. She was slim, tall, and very beautiful, even by vampire standards. She had long, wavy, dishevelled bronzey-coloured hair, light butterscotch eyes, full pink lips, and a small, button nose. However, the most noticeable feature of her face was the constant happiness, which seemed to light up her face in a slightly hyperactive, youthful way. And she had so much youth; she could only have been about 14 years of age.

The girl broke through her thoughts, and held out a hand for her to shake. Bella took it cautiously, staring at her as the girl frowned slightly, and turned to look at Edward. He grinned crookedly back at her, and gestured for her to get on with it. She looked back at Bella, her disarming smile back firmly in place.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Lucinda Joanna Masen-Guildbury. I believe that you have married my great-uncle Edward."

_**Shocker, huh?**_

_**Review, criticise, anything you like!!! You could even suggest a plot idea if you want (though I can't promise I'll use it!!!)**_

_**Chapter 2 coming asap!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Edwardy goodness to anyone who's reading this!!!**_


	2. Revelations

**Name:**_** Girl From Nowhere- Where Edward Rebelled To**_

**Chapter:**_** 2- Revelations**_

**Synopsis: **_**who is Lucy? How does she know Edward? And why does she know what everyone's thinking?**_

_**All of these questions are running through Bella's mind. But the one big question is this: why did Edward never tell her?**_

_**Alice seems to be the only one to be familiar with Lucy, and Edward hasn't seen this figment of his past in a very long time.**_

_**What can happen next when your past comes back?**_

**Disclaimer:**_** You all know that Stephanie Meyer is the God of this world, I'm just borrowing them. However, I OWN Lucy, and would LOVE to own: Alice as a personal shopper, Carlisle as my doctor, Esme as my designer, Emmet as a bodyguard, Nessie as a cute person, Edward as a BOYFRIEND, and Jacob as a SPACE HEATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Last time: "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Lucinda Joanne Masen-Guildbury. I believe that you have married my great-uncle Edward.**_

Bella stared at the small girl in front of her. Her head hurt from shock, and she was completely dumbfounded. Even though the vampire mind moves so much faster, hers seemed to have stopped moving altogether.

Edward saw the shock on his wife's face, and could only think of one way to break her stupor. He came over to her, reaching her in a few seconds, set Nessie down on the grass, and pressed his lips to hers in a display of pure love and care. This, at least, seemed to break through her trance, and she responded hungrily, completely intoxicated as she usually was whenever he kissed her. However, before they could get carried away, all of the Cullens simultaneously cleared their throats. Emmet guffawed loudly;

"Can I just remind you both that there are two children present" he smirked, " And I don't really think Nessie wants to be scarred for life by the image of her parents making out in the grass!"

Edward smiled, his lips still on Bella's, then broke off, smiling her favourite crooked smile and looking deep into her eyes. "Emmet has a point, darling" he grinned, "And I'm not sure Lucy would enjoy it either." He pressed a finger over her lips before she could protest. "And yes, my love, I will tell you who she is. I think everyone else would like to know as well."

Lucy was standing there, looking slightly worried, so Alice walked over and squeezed her hand gently. She looked meaningfully at Edward, and he sighed.

"Why don't we all go inside, and Edward can introduce us properly to our guest, and tell us how he knows her." Said Carlisle. Edward nodded, and they all made their way towards the house. However, as they were all vampires, they didn't take long until they were all sitting in the living room. They sat in their couples, all on different sofas, looking uncomfortable. Every pair of golden eyes in the room were fixed on Edward. He sat, opposite Bella, who had Nessie on her lap. Lucy hovered uncomfortably, standing behind Edward in a way that suggested that she wanted to be close to him but she knew that it would scare Bella again. And, even though he was happy that he'd finally found someone, she really didn't want him making out with his wife when she was in the room.

Edward took a deep breath, and looked around the room. His entire family was looking expectantly at him, so he finally spoke.

"Bella, I think that I once told you about how, about 300 years after Carlisle changed me, I..." He stared at his feet, ashamed. "I rebelled. Against Carlisle. Against his way of life. Against... Not eating humans." Edward reluctantly looked back up at Carlisle apologetically, but Carlisle smiles warmly.

"Think nothing of it, Edward. It was a long time ago, and you have apologised a million times since then." His adopted father said good-naturedly, and then leaned forward curiously. "Now please continue." He smiled again.

Edward nodded, and went on. "Well anyway, I also told you that I came back soon afterwards. But 'soon' has a slightly different meaning if you live for eternity. For most people, soon means a few weeks, a month at the most. But I was gone for seventy years." He looked up at Bella, measuring her expression. She looked a little surprised, but this was obviously overpowered by her impatience for him to go on. He continued. "And in that time, I got very lonely. I swam to London, to feel closer to Carlisle's past. I stuck to what I felt was right, only killing those whom I thought had done wrong, murderers, muggers, rapists... Well, you get the idea. Well, in 1938, in the depths of the Second World War, there was a bomb attack. An entire row of houses was hit, and the residents were either killed on impact, or made homeless. Many of the homeless ones turned to crime. I was very hungry, but hadn't come across anyone who I felt 'deserved' death, when I found Lucy. It was the 31st of November, and she was being mugged by a horrible, leering man who had, until that day, been her friendly neighbour. All she had in the world was a piggy bank, and that scum took it away from her, and knocked her unconscious to stop her from telling anyone, like the coward he was. I chose that moment to leap; massacring him in my rage at the injustice he had done this child. When I was finished, I burned his body, so that I would not be caught. Then I ran over to check that the girl was not badly harmed. Apart from a mild head wound, she was fine, and under any other circumstances I would have turned tail and ran. But I saw something in her. Her distinctive hair colour, her delicate features, they all reminded me very much of my sister, Mary Anne Masen. She began to stir, wafting her scent at me, and I was certain that I recognised that smell. She smelled just like my mother had, when she'd read me stories as a child. That scent had comforted me in my youth, and now it gave me more hope than I could have ever dreamed of. She finally stirred, showing groggy green eyes the exact shade that everyone in my human family shared. She was shocked to see me standing over her like that, and probably very scared, but at the time I was oblivious. I asked her what her name was, and some urgency in my voice got through to her. She answered, saying that her name was Lucinda, Lucinda Masen-Guildbury. The surname confirmed all that I had barely dared to imagine."

Edward smiled over at the newcomer, this Lucy girl, and she smiled back sadly. Edward's thoughts returned to his story, and then his face clouded with anger, in an expression Bella had come to recognise as the face he pulled when he was immensely angry with himself. She remembered how much he had used it when she was human, and smiled inwardly. There was a beam of sunlight coming through the window, and she reached her hand out into its rays. The light refracted off her skin, and she wondered at it. There were some parts of her new life which she felt she would never get used to. Edward's beautiful voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked back at him, quickly withdrawing her hand.

Edward continued.

"And what I did next was unacceptable. I bit her. It was much easier than I thought it would be, because I recognised her as one of my own. She could have had a good, pure life ahead of her if I hadn't been so selfish. But I took all of that away from her. She writhed around in agony, instantly awake, the look in her eyes instantly making me regret it. But I was overpowered by the instinct to care for her. We were family, and I HAD to look after her. To leave her then would have been the greatest sin. So I took her back to a run-down old building where I had been staying. It had been hit by a bomb, and the actual house had been completely destroyed, but the cellar was intact, and there was an old sofa in there. I laid her down on it, and sat by her side for three whole days, until the venom had spread, and she was awake, in her new form. She was completely ravenous, so I brought her plenty of meat from a butcher's. I had decided that we were both to stick to a 'vegetarian' diet; That is, no humans. I knew that she would find it very hard, so close to humans, but, thankfully, no-one strayed anywhere near the bomb site. It covered a great area, right on the city's eastern boundaries, overlooking the River Thames."

All of this time, Lucy had been listening to his profound recount of what happened. She remembered what he forgot to mention: The way they had laughed, exchanging stories. The way that he had saved her from breaking her vow to the new diet so many times, when humans got too near. The way that his eyes had filled with tears whenever she mentioned her grandmother. She pictured all that he said, the images vivid in her vampire brain, some of the human memories fuzzy and harder to make out, and some parts, like what had happened when she was unconscious that fateful day, she could not remember at all. However, most of this story had been told to her many a time, in the depths of a basement of London as the German spitfires zoomed overhead, where they sat calmly, two indestructible people in the middle of a war that killed millions.

"I looked after her; I told her my story, going into great detail, going over it again and again, until there was no part of me which she didn't know. And she did the same to me. We talked and talked and talked, until there was no more to say. But this was not merely catching up, though I was anxious to hear of her family. No, it WAS a large factor in it, but it was not the only reason. We talked, but not all out loud. Because, you see, it seems that Lucy shared my skill. She could read my mind. However, she was much more powerful than me, and she could also make herself appear a certain way to anyone who came across her. For instance, if she ever had to go out and collect the meat, she would walk through a crowd with big eyes, and she would appear the sweetest, most innocent little girl in the world. However, if she met a boy..." – Edward broke off and grinned at Lucy as she stared at her feet – "Then she would become very attractive-looking. And she used this to her full advantage more than once, I can tell you that. However, if she met a mugger, then she would suddenly appear to be very threatening, and dangerous-looking. We think that this is due to the fact that she must have been very good at acting in her previous life, and she, of course, seemed to share my empathy, which lead to our shared talent at mind-reading. We practiced in much the same way as you did, Bella. She just did it again, and again, until she could choose a random voice, let them go about their day, then find them again, 24 hours later. Her skill in creating illusions of innocence, attractiveness, etcetera, was tested by me taking her out into the city. I would hold her hand, and she would concentrate on making me appear repulsive to the people of the street. It wasn't really successful, as the naturally attractive appearance that we all share makes it very hard for us to deter people. But, soon enough, it worked."

Lucy cleared her throat. "This might be a good time for me to be formally introduced to your family, Edward," she said.

Edward smiled fondly at her, and then turned his eyes onto the rest of his family. "That seems fair; you've had to wait for seven decades to meet them." He stood up, put a hand on her shoulder, and then looked around, meeting his family's impatient eyes.

"Everyone, this is Lucy. She's my grand-niece, and I am, effectively, her creator." He gestured to Lucy as he spoke, and then gestured around his family. "Lucy, these are my family." He made as if to start reeling off their names, but she stopped him with a glance. He read in her mind what she wanted to do. He nodded, and stepped back.

Lucy smiled timidly at them. She made her way over to the first of them in the long line they had formed, Carlisle. She looked at his face, her eyes warm but penetrating, searching his mind for an indication of whether he approved of her. She found what she wanted, and beamed at him. He smiled back warmly, and held out a hand for him to shake. "Hello Carlisle!" She said in a voice struck with awe and pure happiness. "I've heard so much about you, and it's so nice to finally meet you. I've seen your face in his mind so often, he never stopped being sorry for leaving you, and for the entire hundred years he stayed with me, never once did he ever think that leaving had been the right thing to do." She paused in her speech, and her earnest expression was replaced by pure joy. "I guess this makes you my great-grandfather by adoption!"

Carlisle smiled warmly. "I don't blame him at all for leaving me if you are a result of this. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

She smiled back, then moved on to Esme. "I only ever heard about you three years ago, and he thinks the world of you. The love in your mind is truly amazing. It's really great to meet you, Esme."

Esme smiled back, and leaned down to kiss Lucy's cheek. "Well it's lovely that you came to see us all. Welcome to our home." She said.

Then she moved on to Emmet. "Hey Emmet! Wow you really are big!" She said, looking up at him as he towered over her, grinning as he looked down.

"No, you're just a midget." He smirked, holding out a hand for her to shake. "Anyway it's nice to meet you, short stuff."

She giggled, then moved on to Rosalie, her young face becoming wary, but still friendly. Rosalie looked strained; as if she was holding back saying something. She glared at Edward, and Lucy stared at her, listening to the thoughts she was silently screaming at him.

_How could you do that, Edward? How could you take a little girl, and change her like that? She could have lived a happy life, and she could have had loads of children, and grandchildren, and..._

"You do realise that I can hear you as well, don't you Rose?" Lucy said quietly, quivering with rage. "And I'd appreciate it if you would lay off Edward. I hated my life. I wouldn't have had any kids because I would have spent my entire life in a care home, and then a nunnery. That's what my mum asked me to do in her will. And I would have honoured it. So shut up Rose, because you don't know what you're talking about. You have Nessie, so don't take the fact that you never had your own children out on me." Lucy had been slowly getting louder, so that by this point she was shouting. She took a deep breath, and when she next spoke, it was gently, remorsefully. "I'm sorry, I really am, but this is completely different. Please don't hate me, Rose, because that is the last thing that I want. All that I want is to be like a niece to you, and I hope that you'll accept what I am. I did that seventy-one years ago."

Rosalie's face flickered through at shock, anger, hurt, resent, remorse, and then finally rested on horror, as Lucy looked at her, her large gold eyes full of hurt.

"Oh Lucy, I'm sorry. I guess you're right, but you have to understand that I have wanted a child all my life, and it just doesn't seem fair that you've been struck down, so young." Lucy raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Rose, I'm over eighty years old, and I still look fourteen. I wouldn't call that being struck down! And don't worry, I don't want kids, all I want is to find my soulmate. I forgive you, and I know your story. Edward told me."

She hugged Rosalie, and then moved on to Alice. "Ali!" She squealed, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god it's been too long! You HAVE to take me shopping soon, all I have is what I'm wearing!" Alice laughed.

"well of course, silly!" She hugged her again. "God it's so nice to see you again!"

They looked up, and saw everyone else except for Edward staring at them open-mouthed.

Lucy giggled. "I think I'd better explain that in a minute. Edward, shall I tell the rest of the story?" She said, looking over at him. He nodded,

"You'd better introduce herself to Jasper and Nessie first, though." He said.

Lucy grinned, then skipped over to Bella. She beamed at her, and giggled nervously. "Hi again!" she said, her fear that Bella wouldn't accept her evident in her voice. "Does it make a little more sense who I am now?" Bella smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine, I think." She said, thankful that she could no longer blush, as the fact that Lucy wanted so badly to be accepted by her would have made her go bright red in her human life. She handed her Nessie, still smiling. "Why don't you hold her? It'll be nice for her to meet her..." She frowned "Well, her relative, anyway."

Lucy took Nessie in her arms, and held her at arms length so that she could see her properly. Nessie reached for her face, and Lucy, curious at what she was trying to do, let her put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened as she saw visions of what Nessie was thinking much clearer than reading her mind would give her.

"Wow!" She glanced at Edward wide-eyed, and he just smiled back. She looked back at Nessie, and grinned. She stroked Nessie's small face, and brushed a bronze curl behind her ear. She smiled fondly down at the beautiful little girl in her arms, then passed her back to Bella.

Lucy moved over to Jasper and shook his hand warmly. "Hello again, Jasper," she said, grinning.

"Hi again." Jasper said, a slight smile on his lips. "I hope you're well?"

"I'm pretty good. You?"

Jasper's smile got a bit bigger. "Well, to be honest, I'm a little confused. I thought you said your name was Anna?"

By this point everyone else, including Edward and Alice, were staring at them open-mouthed.

Lucy looked at them all, smiled mischievously, then turned back to Jasper.

"Well, I couldn't have my dear sweet uncle over there knowing that I was coming, now, could I?" She grinned at Edward, who she swore had never looked so confused in his entire life. She glanced at Jasper, who grinned back at her, and she addressed the entire group.

"Right, I think this might be a good time to tell you all the rest of the story. Edward has told you how I came to exist, but not how I left London, or anything else." She quickly scanned  
Edward's mind, checking that he was ok with her telling the rest.

"Well, Edward's done the whole anguished guilt thing, now let me tell you what really happened. He was amazing. He helped me, he laughed with me, he looked after me... He was the big brother I never had. Never at any point in my life have I ever regretted what he did. If he'd never changed me, I never would have met someone sowonderful. I never would have known that my family had produced him. Without him, I would never be as strong as I am today. It's all his doing that I've never killed a human in my life. When it got too hard for me to be around humans, he went out of his way to take me away from anything that might tempt me.

"People started to come back to the old bombsite we were staying in and I don't think that I would have been able to stay there for long. Edward realised that I was very close to cracking, so he took me away from there. We ran to the edge of the Thames one night, leapt in, and swam. We swam underwater down the Thames, then out to where it met the sea, and then we swam all the way around the English coast until we met Ireland. There we hid in the woods for a few days, feeding on deer, then we set off again, swimming through the ocean, all the way to the home of the Denali clan. They understood the importance of our stay, and let us do so for a long time – Carmen is a lovely woman, she is almost as welcoming as you, Esme." She nodded at Esme, who beamed back affectionately.

"Anyway, we stayed there for a good 70 years, before Edward finally cracked under the pressure of all Tanya's romantic attention. He was uninterested, and thought of her as a friend only, but, well, some of her thoughts were really gross. Believe me; it's not nice to hear someone thinking that way about someone who you think of as your brother. " Lucy wrinkled her nose delicately, and shuddered slightly. "But anyway, after that, we left them, and started to travel around America. We spent some time in Brazil, hiding from the humans in the Amazon Rainforest. Then on to Ecuador, then Bolivia, we basically toured the entire of South America. It was partly a great big geography lesson on my behalf, partly a way to kill time, but it was mainly a way for me to build up a tolerance to humans, and their scent and blood. We spent a little time just mooching around the United States, but we never returned to Forks. Edward needed to know that Carlisle forgave him, that he still wanted him to be his son. He really needed to return, but, him being the gentleman he was, he refused to put what he wanted before his task of caring for me. I told him that I would be fine, that I'd stay with the Denali's for a while, then go off on my own, meet new people, learn about my new life. I told him that I would be ok, that I had built up a tolerance to human blood. I finally persuaded him to go back when we were in Alaska, on a visit to Tanya's family. He told me to return whenever I needed him, and I begged him not to forget me, and wished him luck. And then he was gone. My only friend in this confusing new world. He needed to be home, but I knew that I couldn't go with him. In his heart, he was ashamed of what he had done to me, and he wasn't ready to tell Carlisle 'that he was so weak', as he put it in his head."

Lucy stared at the floor, her face sad, and her eyes faraway. Edward stared at the girl who he was his biological great-niece, but whom he saw as his little sister, and he felt so bad for leaving her. But she was right. He _had_ had to return.

Edward quickly got up, and hugged her, comforting her. She hugged him back, but broke away. She had pulled herself back together, and he had always known when she needed him the most, but she needed to finish her story. She took a deep breath, and looked around at the beautiful faces of the assembled Cullens.

Lucy continued, but this time what she said was unknown even to Edward.

"I did return to the Denali's but not for long, maybe a few months. I was restless. I was upset. I was homesick. Edward had filled the void in my life that my family and London had left behind. But now he was gone, and I missed him so much, the homesickness returned. I longed for the London accent, I longed for rain and sleet and snow and the similar freak weather that never seemed to incorporate the sun. I wanted my mum back, so that she could hold me tight and tell me it would all be ok.  
But that was the one thing I couldn't have. She was gone. So were my dad and my gran and everyone who I had ever called family.

"I returned to England, but never to London. I went to Brighton, and stood on the pier. I went to Stratford and soaked up the culture. I travelled, discovering a new place every day, and running by night. When I had explored there, I swam the channel, and started to see the World. I occupied myself every day, learning new things, but I was looking for two things. First of all, I was looking for people like me. More vampires. And secondly, I was looking for my soulmate. I was lonely without Edward, and I needed more company, but I wanted someone who loved me differently to how Edward did. I needed to find _**him**_, the one, my one true love.

I found the first one. In Paris, I was bored one night, so I started to explore the city by night. I was downtown, in a disused subway when I found them. Maria, Eric and Annabelle. The Parisian clan. Maria had been changed by an unknown vampire, had found and changed Eric, her mate, and he in turn had changed Annabelle. They were great friends to me, and I stayed with them for a few months, but their lifestyle was very different to mine, as they stuck by their 'natural' food source, as in humans. They tried many times to convert me, saying that the way I behaved was strange, and 'not how God would have wanted our race to behave', for they were religious, but seemed to think that eating humans was the right thing to do. However, they were essentially very good people, and had very interesting minds. I loved Maria and Annabelle as sisters, and Eric was also a great friend of mine. I returned periodically to the Denali's, in a hope of seeing Edward, but I always just missed him. I thought that he had forgotten me, and would not return.

But Edward did come back, once, to check if I was ok. And this time, he brought Alice."

Lucy turned and grinned at Alice, who beamed back, almost laughing at everyone's reaction as their heads all snapped towards her. She motioned for Lucy to carry on.

"Yeah, everyone, that's how I know Alice. She had a vision of Edward hugging me, and ambushed him about it. He had come to Alaska in the hope to clear his head after meeting a certain brown-eyed girl." Lucy winked at Bella. "Alice forced him to bring her, and together we told her the whole story of how I came to be. I had no other good female friends other than the Denali's, so it was nice to meet someone who I got on so well with. I spoke to Edward, telling him that he was stronger than this, running away from temptation. I told him that I knew him too well to believe that he would ever hurt a hair on any human's head. I had faith in him, and that made him stronger. He left within a week.

I continued my travels, but soon I couldn't carry on. I missed Edward too much. I decided that I must return to him. But I didn't know where he was. He had gone south, but that was all I knew. He had told me of Carlisle's home, but never mentioned anything much about the location other than that it was in America. I began searching, starting in California and the Southern regions."

At this point I ran into someone... Unexpected. I never thought I'd actually find vampires anywhere so sunny, but, as I was passing through, I did. I was hunting in the desert one night when I came across a blonde male vampire with honey-gold eyes, feeding on a buffalo. I asked him his name, and when he answered that it was Jasper Hale, I was shocked. I had heard that name before. Alice had told me of her husband/mate, Jasper Hale. He fit the image she had of him in her head perfectly. I didn't want Edward to know that I was risking so much by being some where sunny, so I told him my name was Anna Guild. He told me that there was a battle brewing, and that, if I wanted to make a stand against the Volturi and save the life of an innocent child, then I should go to Forks, Washington. I realised that you would all need help, but I wanted to do the best I could, so I swam the ocean and went off to Paris, in the hope to persuade Maria, Eric and Annie to come as well. But they weren't there. They had heard that the Volturi were recruiting, and gone off to Volterra. Of course, the Volturi weren't but it was a ploy to get as many 'loyal' vampires as far away from Forks as possible. So I tried to return, but there was a terrible storm out to sea, and it was hard for me to get through, as I was very hungry, and weak. But I kept going, only to find that I had got there too late. I met the Volturi coming the other way, and hid so that they didn't see me. They were all very angry, I'm assuming that's because they didn't get to kill Nessie or any of you lot. But anyhow, I heard Edward's mind, and ran as fast as I could in its direction."

By this time, Lucy had sat down on the remaining white leather armchair. She smiled sweetly all around her.

"And here I am!" she finally concluded. She leant back into the sofa, and looked out of the window.

She had been talking a long time, and it was just starting to get dark. She gazed out of the window into the night, and almost screamed. She jumped back almost a foot, knocking the sofa flying.

Pressed up against the window was a face, staring in at them.

_**Ok that's chapter 2 over and done with!**_

_**God that took me ages to write, sorry readers!!!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, it's great to hear what everyone thinks. I only got 3 reviews, but I know that more people than that read it, because loads of ppl favourite it. So I decided that I will update much sooner if u review more! You've gotta beat 4 I know you can do that!**_

_**Chapter 3 on it's way, but I'm not at home in half term so it might b a bit tricky :S**_

_**Reviews ppl, reviews! Tell me what you thought, what you think I could improve, anything you like! (No abuse though, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. B nice!)**_


	3. Outsider

**Chapter 3- **_**Outsider**_

**Synopsis: **_**Who is the face at the window? What do they want? How will the Cullens cope with the new addition to the family in the form of Lucy?**_

_**  
I am SO sorry it's taken so long to update, STUFF has been going on.**_

**Last time: **_**[Lucy] stared out of the window into the night, and almost screamed. She jumped back nearly a foot, knocking the sofa flying.**_

_**Pressed up against the window was a face, staring in at them.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephanie Meyer is the woman with the dream; I just gave one of her characters a little sister & wrote a story about it. However, Lucy is mine. I have copyright (well I don't, but it sounds impressive :D)**_

The Cullens jumped to their feet, all crouching and ready to attack. In a second Edward was at Lucy's side, snarling out at the figure in the gloom.

Carlisle was the only one to remain seated. He stared calmly at the face of the figure, and slowly stood up. He carefully made his way over the rubble that had been the sofa, and walked past the snarling Edward and his equally fierce niece, who suddenly seemed very threatening to everyone. He opened the French windows, and smiled at the startled half-vampire who stood before him. "Nahuel, what a nice surprise!" He said pleasantly, as if he had knocked on the door and was an old, old friend. He held out a hand to the young half-vampire, who warily took it, and allowed himself to be led inside. He looked warily around, his eyes flickering to Bella, then to Nessie, and his eyes became sad. However, he did not stare at them as he had before. His eyes searched around the room, sliding over everyone's faces, before coming to rest on Lucy. He stared at her for a long time, searching her face, as if learning the contours there. Lucy smiled at him, standing awkwardly and staring into his teak-brown eyes. All too soon, his eyes left hers, instead resting on Carlisle. He bowed slightly, and spoke in his nicely-accented voice.

"I apologise for the intrusion, Mr Carlisle. I wished to see the child again, and her mother. I am fascinated by what I see in them, and I'd like to talk to Jasper some more. I enjoyed his company on the trip here. My aunt is fine, she went ahead with Zafrina and the other amazons. They have sworn to take care of her." His face clouded as if to suggest that, if they didn't look after her, there'd be trouble.

Lucy stared at the dark-skinned angel who had just entered the room. She looked into his teak eyes, and wondered at what he was. She sifted through his mind, his memories, and was shocked to discover who he was. What he was. What he had done for her family. As she tuned back into what was Carlisle was saying, she realised he was talking about her.

"Yes Nahuel, this is Lucy. She is Edward's great-niece, from England." Carlisle smiled, and nodded at Lucy. Nahuel looked around, and once again met her butterscotch eyes with his teak ones, sweeping her away with his intense gaze. He took a step towards her, and smiled. No-one in the room had seen him smile before, and they were dazzled by the way it transformed her anguished face to become even more beautiful. He reached down, took Lucy's hand, and, still grinning, kissed it. "Pleased to meet you madam." He smiled, challenging her. She raised an eyebrow, took back her hand, and curtsied. "The same to you, young sir." She said, smiling innocently. However, everyone in the room noticed how she suddenly appeared very attractive, even more than before, if that was possible. Edward smiled down at the floor, feeling the familiar nudge on his mind, the one that subtly suggested that the small girl in front of him was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. It retracted almost immediately, as if she had decided against it, and he looked up again. She was standing there, looking ironically at Nahuel, and smiling in a charming way. She didn't need the gift. Edward loved her more than everything in this world apart from Nessie, Bella, and Alice, but she never saw herself clearly. He, the boy who had taken her in as a sister, saw her as the beauty she truly was. He saw that, although she was only 14 biologically, she looked very mature for her age, how she was tall and willowy, how her shining bronze hair cascaded down her back in subtle waves. He saw her almond-shaped yellow eyes, and wondered how no male had seen the beauty in them, the intelligence. He saw in each mind that they fell for her, but they were never good enough. They only saw her material beauty. They never saw the wonderful, bright shining person she truly was.

"Edward?"

Edward blinked. He looked over at Bella, who was looking at him imploringly. Nessie drooped in her arms, obviously tired. "I think Nessie needs to go to sleep. Shall we turn in?" Bella half-smiled, and he noticed that he could no longer hear Nessie's thoughts. Bella's shield had covered her the moment Nahuel entered the room. He glanced at the young male who was now sitting deep in conversation with his beloved great-niece, and he realised that Bella wanted to get away from him, from her, from both of them. Her brain hurt. He smiled pleasantly around the room. "Yes, love, we should probably be going. Lucy?" He turned to her, and she sprang up, slightly reluctant to leave Nahuel's side. He could see it written in her mind that she was smitten. He smiled fondly at her, rising, striding over and hugging her. He kissed the top of her head, then pulled away and looked at her. "Lucy, you can have my old room, ok?" He said out loud. In her mind, he teased her;

_Lucinda Joanna! Are you by chance in love?_ He mocked in a gentle, loving tone. _Surely not, fierce little Lucy? All I can say is good luck to him. Oh, and don't use your gift, sweetheart, you don't need it. _

He looked around and winked at her.

Lucy nodded. "Night, Edward." She said, looking up at him, memorising his face, as if she was afraid that she would have to leave him again.

"I'll still be here in the morning, Lucy. But right now I have to put my daughter to bed. I'll see you soon."

"Ok." She smiled sheepishly, and then let him go.

Edward took Bella's hand, and led her away. Bella looked back, and called back to the house. "Goodnight, everyone! Nice to meet you, Lucy!" She heard the crystal clear noise of everyone's mumbled replies, and, in amongst them, was the voice of her new great-niece-in-law. She smiled weakly to herself, and looked at Edward. He was staring at her, with the familiar expression, which she now knew meant that he was frustrated, trying to read her mind. She smiled, as he asked the now regular question;

"What are you thinking?"

Usually her answer would be 'I love you', or something like that, but tonight it was different. Tonight, she stared at the ground, sighed, then took a deep breath.

"Who didn't you tell me, Edward? It's obvious that she's very important to you, so why wouldn't you even mention it? You know everything about me, and I thought that I knew everything about you." She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. "I just need to know why." She whispered.

Edward stared straight into her beautiful, confused and bewildered gaze, and spoke slowly and sincerely;

"I love you, Bella. I always have, I always will. But you have to understand that I was ashamed. You're right, Lucy means the world to me, I think of her as the little sister I never had. But I changed her. I took away her young life when she was still so young. Yes, she looks like a 17-year-old, but she's FOURTEEN. So very, very young. I was so ashamed of what I'd done to her that I couldn't bear to tell anyone. Alice dragged the truth out of me, and threatened to tell the others. That's the only reason she knows. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if Carlisle had discovered how weak I was. And I love Carlisle a fraction of the amount I love you. If I had told you, the human for whom I had to fight the bloodlust, then I was terrified that you would run away. Or see me for the monster I truly am."

Edward finished this speech by dropping hold of her hand and turning away. Bella, alarmed at his pain, held his chin and forced him to look at her. She stared into his eyes, wishing that he could read her mind, and kissed him passionately. She held Nessie on her back, and, still kissing, led him to their cottage. She put Nessie into her room, and led Edward to theirs.

She forgave him.

Meanwhile, Lucy was deep in conversation with the beautiful man in front of her.

"So, Nahuel, tell me about yourself! How did you get here? Who changed you?" she said, smiling.

Nahuel smiled sheepishly, then looked at his feet. "No-one" he said quietly.

Lucy frowned slightly, and she searched the smooth tanned planes of his face, reading his mind.

Her eyes widened, and she whispered, "Just like Nessie!"

Nahuel frowned, and she quickly explained herself.

"Oh, don't be alarmed. I can read minds, like Edward." She smiled sweetly.

Nahual's expression didn't clear. "What is he to you? If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were related, but that cannot be. If that was so, surely you would have been with him when I met you before."

Lucy looked at him, and suddenly her bottom lip began to tremble. She turned away from him, curled up into a ball, and sobbed. By this point, it was just her and him, as the others had gone off to their separate rooms. He took a swift glance around, and put a hesitant hand on her back. She read in his mind that this was a big deal for him, that he rarely let anyone in, let alone touched anyone. She felt as if she would glow with happiness, then realised why he was comforting her, and was pitched back into despair. He suspected her, was worried, and she had hurt him by reading his mind. And what he had said had ripped open deep wounds in her heart. She had put all of her pain and anguish about missing Edward away at the back of her mind, but his words brought her agony screaming back to the very forefront of her brain. She dissolved once again into dry sobs, blinking and sniffing, though no tears left her marblesque eyes. She was as distraught as a vampire could be, but still no tears. One of the curses of what she was.

Nahuel's voice brought her back to reality. He sounded worried, scared, and upset, "Lucy, please look at me! What is wrong? What did I say to upset you so much? Please, I cannot bear to see you this way!" He cried out.

She pulled herself together, and looked back at him. His eyes were clouded with worry, and he looked at her dejectedly. Her heart broke once again to see that she had caused him so much pain. Her expression now mirrored his.

"Nahuel, it wasn't your fault! You weren't to know that I had such a twisted past" she said, laughing ironically.

She took a deep breath. "Look, I'm actually related to Edward. He's my fathers mothers brother. If that makes any sense at all!" She laughed again. "I was changed at the age of fourteen, in London, on 31st November 1938. Edward saved my life. He stopped me from being mugged of all the money I had in the world, and if that horrible man had managed to mug me, I doubt I would have lived long. This was in the middle of a huge war between my country and Germany." She said. This last part as an explanation to Nahuel, who, she read in his mind, had never heard of World War II.

"Anyway, Edward killed the mugger, feasted on his blood, and was about to go, before he recognised his sister's hair and features in me. Realising that I was related to him, he changed me, and tended for me until I was strong. He looked after me, and we travelled the world together. "

Lucy's eyes stared into the distance, as she remembered the times they had laughed, the times she had nearly cried, and the times that he had comforted her. Then she remembered why she was telling Nahuel this, and she became sad again. Her head drooped, her shoulders hunched, and she felt so terrible and pained.

"Then he left," she whispered. "He had to return, so he left. I missed him so much, my life lost all meaning with my creator and guide gone. I set out to find another companion, my soulmate, but, I guess, there isn't anyone in the world meant for me. I've scoured the globe. I guess Edward is all I'll ever get as far as male company goes, and there's no romantic interest there. God, that's incest!" She shuddered, then stared at the curtains without really seeing them. "Maybe I'm just destined to be alone." She murmured, more to herself than to Nahuel, but, nevertheless, he heard it, and he was saddened when he saw her face twisted by grief. He put his hand on her shoulder again, looking intently at her back until she turned back to him.

Though she had pulled herself back together, her golden eyes were still sad and dark. "But, anyway, I managed top track him down, after all these years, and so much has happened since then. I knew two of them already, and they've been so kind to me, but I can't help feeling that this isn't my home. Edward seems to want me here, but for how long? Until his wife cracks under the pressure and they have some huge row over me? That could be anytime. I know Bella's a good person, I saw that in everyone's minds today, but she didn't know about me, and Edward knows everything about her. It's bound to be upsetting for her. And then what? Will she resent me? I really have no idea what she made of me. All I can hope for is that she liked me, and that I can stay here. I don't think I can leave Edward again. I couldn't take it, leaving after finally finding him." She sighed, and looked at Nahuel. "He is to me what your aunt is to you, but so much more. He's the brother I never had, just like she's the mother you've felt guilty for ever since her death. In real life, they're your aunt and my great uncle, but to us, they're so much more, so much better, than some remote relative."

Nahuel looked at her a little suspiciously again, narrowing his eyes, and she sighed again, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so used to reading people's minds, you probably think I'm a nosy little emotional wreck. I'll try to control myself." She stared at her knees, twisting her hands in her lap.

Nahuel reached out, gripping her hands in his own, and she slowly looked up to meet his passionate eyes. He adjusted their hands so that he held one of her hands in each of his.

His intense gaze stared defiantly into hers, and he whispered two sentences that would change both of their lives;

"You say you will try to resist. But I cannot resist a moment longer."

And then he kissed her.

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review if you have any improvements, praise, anything at all, because I really need to hear what you think of this. Remember people; Those who review get love, cyber cookies and eternal youth (possibly)**

**Sorry again that it's so late! Crazy exam stuff has happened a LOT recently :S**


End file.
